


Seeing Red

by Infinite_J



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: Also known as rage, originally posted on FF.netThe Flash, Wally West, is a beloved hero. The heart of the Justice League, a light-hearted saviour. So it is a surprise to the League when they find out The Flash put a man in the hospital.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Wally West, Bruce Wayne & Wally West, Clark Kent & Wally West, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Jason Todd & Wally West, Roy Harper & Wally West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

"Unbelievable!" Diana spoke up as the security video ended, look around at the other leaguers. An emergency meeting with the founders and a few of the oldest members of the league had been called after an incident in Central City had happened. There were a mix of emotions on people's faces, ranging from shocked to angry, some were worried… well, except Batman of course, his usual scowl not wavering. "This is not something the Flash would do."

"Well obviously princess it is, we just watched him do it," the Green Arrow pointed out through gritted teeth.

"But this isn't him!" She argued, "We all know Wally. He barely hurts his villains at the best of times! He even talks to one of them just to get them to turn themselves in! No way would he go from that to - to -"

"Nearly killing a man," Superman finished for her, as she could not bare to finish the sentence. The Kryptonian was shocked and was pained to see the video. He knew this was going to be an issue. Batman then spoke up, "Whatever the reason, it happened. No changing it. The doctors informed me an hour ago he will live, but he's lucky to be alive."

"Wally wouldn't do this," Hal Jordan, Green Lantern argued further, crossing his arms. "Wally is not capable of this! We all know it." The other Green Lantern, John Stewart, nodded in agreement, "I agree, Hotshot can go over the top, but he would never do this. It must be a setup by Luthor or something"

"Maybe, Maybe not. All the evidence points to this being legit,” Cyborg points out. While he is a new member he is one of Wally's old friends but he is the best to make sure the video was not falsified. "I've checked the footage again and again, there's been no tampering whatsoever.”

"So then it wasn't him! It was -"

"Another speedster with the exact same suit as Wally. Because there is a thousand of them about."

"Watch it!" Hal says angrily getting up in Cyborg's face. "Nobody get to talk crap -"

"Hey! Wally's my friend too okay!" Cyborg shouts back.

"Why don't you both stop arguing like children. If you're so confident he didn't do it, or there is an explanation for it. Why don't you help find it or better yet,. Find. Flash.” Batman spoke up, irritation in his voice. He would be the last to admit this but he actually liked the Flash. The speedster brings a lightheartedness to the league. Bruce is having just as a hard time believing the Flash would do something like this.

"That's not gonna be easy, Bats," Green Arrow pointed out, "he's a speedster, the fastest man alive!"

"Actually," Cyborg speaks up, "There's around six people he might run too. Two people out of the size are the most likely though. You could call them to find him, it's very likely he's gone to one of them."

"And these two people would be?" Superman asks.

"Batgirl or Nightwing"

"Of course! Fifty bucks says he went to Nightwing." Hal says.

"Nah I got my money on Batgirl" John says back. Hal responds to this by getting his phone out to text them both.

A few people looked to Batman, who eventually said, "Likely Nightwing, unless the relationship between Batgirl and Wally has changed more."

There was a few minutes of silence, a few leaguers muttering among themselves discussing the situation, this was earning them glares from Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman and both Green Lanterns. Supergirl decided to break the silence and looked to Cyborg, "Who are the other four?

"Well there's Arsenal, Jay Garrick the Original Flash, Donna Troy or Jas-"

"Crap!" Hal says reaching into his pocket to pay John, "He's with Batgirl."

"Haha knew it!" John said smugly taking his money.

"Will he come in?" Batman asked. "We need to start damage control as soon as possible. The media is going to be all over this. They are going to make this look worse than it is"

Supergirl snorted, "How could it look any worse?" This earned her a few glares her way.

"Batgirl said she'll try and get him up here. Nightwing also messaged he'll be coming up. Batgirl informed him of the situation already." Hal said, Batman nodded to this.

"Lets not have a screaming match when he gets here. We get the full story, we discuss and find a way to fix this." Superman addressed everybody


	2. Chapter 2

Wally sped into Barbara's apartment, "Ah geez Babs, I messed up. I really messed up!" He tells her panicking walking back and forth. Barbara has jumped to her feet, used to the quick entrances, but not the panicking of Wally.

"Walls calm down! What did you mess up?" She said, she rested her hands on his shoulder standing in front of him to stop his pacing.

"Christ Babs! Batman's gonna kill me! The league is going to hate me. If Batman doesntkillme I'm definitelygone from theteam!" He said, his voice slowly getting quicker. "OhGod, whatiftheyarrestme, whatifihavetobelikeJason. DoIturnmyselfinorfightthem?"

"Walls! Calm down!” Barbara shouted. This get Wally's attention, she guides him to the couch and makes him sit down, she take her seat next to her. "You were starting to do that speed talk thing. Now let's calm down, and tell me what happened." He buried his head in his hands, muttering incoherent phrases.

He eventually looks up and looks at her, red eyes, tears ready to fall. "Babs, I almost killed someone." He told her in a hush tone. Her eyes went wide, she doesn't say anything at first, processing the words that he just said.

"Explain how this happened Wally. Explain it to me." She said finally speaking. He told her everything, from what he was doing right before, it was his weekly visit to Jay, to his arrival to her apartment. She takes a few minutes to process his story. "Wally you can't blame yourself, it was a mistake but you… you can't blame yourself, anyone in your position would have done the same." She reassures him resting her hand on his shoulder.

"The league won't see it that way. Bats and Supes won't see it that way." Wally whimpered, wiping the tears from his face. "I put that man in the hospital Babs! _I_ did that! How can I call me myself a hero."

"Wally, you know this is different, what that guy did, he had it coming. This is different and you know it." She said. She pulls out her phone, texting Nightwing, Dick, everything Wally had just told her. She gets up "Do you want a drink Walls?" She asked. Wally just shook his head, burying his head back in his hands. She walks into the kitchen making herself a drink. Her phone then pings, she find two messages, one from Dick and another from Hal. She read Dicks first and replied to him. She then read Hals. It read 'Is Wally with you?' She hesitated before texting him 'yeah'

She continues to make her drink, her a Dick exchanging messages on how Wally is, and what they're going to do. She gets another message from Hal 'Can you bring him to the watchtower? We need to know what actually happened with that guy in the hospital.' She replies with a 'sure'.

She enters the living room, and sits next to Wally again, he hadn't moved at all, which was worrying as he can't sit still for more than 5 minutes. "Wally, we need to go to the watchtower."

His head shot up from this, "No! They going to yell and kick me off the team!"

"They're not going to kick you off the team, they just need to know what happened. Please let's get this done." She holds out her hand and she stands up. He takes it and gets up and follows her to her car so they can go to the nearest transporter. They could run there but Wally didn't want to run, not after what happened. He drives while Barbara gets dressed in the back into her costume. They enter the transporter, she grabs his hand and gives him a reassuring squeeze before pressing the button to start it.


	3. Chapter 3

They arrived in the Watchtower, they were met there by all of them. Nightwing seemed to have got there before them. When he turns to see them he gives Wally a reassuring smile. He walks up to the fellow league members, hand still holding Batgirls, he stop in front of the big three ; Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. His head hanging not looking at them, as if he was a small child in trouble with his parents. "Jeez I really screwed up, haven't I." Fear in his voice, the first they have heard it in flash's voice.

"What happened?" Batman asked. No tone to give Wally any hint to what was coming.

"I mean I assume you know something, right? That I stopped a guy from robbing a bank-" Wally was however cut off by Green Arrow.

"And in the process you almost killed a man!" His voice was filled of anger, "You've put us all in the dog house with the media now kid!"

"Arrow that enough," Superman said.

"I assume you saw the video footage." Wally said, less of a question and more a statement, looking to Cyborg.

"Yeah, not great video, black and white, but clear and untampered. What happened Wally? What did he do to deserve such a beating?" Cyborg asked. At this Wally looked down ashamed.

"Did he resist arrest? Was he a rogue?" Supergirl piped up. From behind Nightwing.

"No." Wally says, squeezing Barbara's hand. His head hung lower.

"What? Why the hell did you do it? What did he do to deserve… that?!" Cyborg asks, dumbfounded his old friend could have done this with no reason.

"Cy, you saw the video. What wa the guy wearing." Wally asks, his voice more serious but still full of guilt.

"He was wearing a replica of yours, with- "

"With the lighting bolt reverse." Wally cut him off, "And so where the colours of the suit. It was yellow primarily with a bit of red. My reverse."

Eyes went wide at this, Superman's, Cyborgs and Hal, Batman also knew what he was talking about but didn't show his reaction.

"He was dressed as… Zoom?" The name was like a sour taste coming out of Hals mouth.

"Oh jesus Wally, if I knew…" Cyborg said.

"Who's Zoom?" Asked Supergirl. Her brows furrowed, along with Diana, John and Green Arrow.

"He was the worst of the worst. A nightmare come to life." Superman tells her, he looks at Wally with sympathetic eyes.

"He killed the last Flash. My mentor and Uncle, along with My aunt. And so much more." Wally tells them with anger in his voice. "He was gone and when I walked into the bank I...I..-" He couldn't finish his sentence. His hand slips out of Batgirls and rubs his eyes before he continued. "I saw him and every bit of rage flowed through me, I saw red and just… attacked."

"No one blames you kid. I know what he did to you. That guy was begging for that, even your rogues know not to do anything like that." Hal told him patting him on the back.

"If I had realised sooner. I wouldn't have gone that far, I just saw the blood and stopped and… he didn't even have powers just some low-life. From my point of view. I run in, see the man who ruined my life and I attacked. Ah jeez, I've got the league in so much trouble." Wally says, his guilt growing.

"How did he ruin your life? Not to sound horrible, I know he killed Barry but how does that ruin your life?" Green Arrow asks.

"He didn't just kill Barry. He and Iris was all I had, they were my family. He didn't just kill them, he tortured them, ruined their lives. Then took them from me, he put me through hell. He beat the crap out of me. Tortured me. Vibrated his hand through my knee caps! Broke my bones over and over again, making them watch! My body had started to heal with the bones not set properly, so he would break them again, let them heal wrong and do it again!" Wally yelled at the other leaguer, his story bringing a tear to Batgirl and other leaguers eyes. "Do you know how long it took for me to recover? emotionally? physically?! I was there for hours before somebody found me!"

"With all that in mind Flash. You know the League doesn't condone lethal force. It sounds like you would've killed Zoom, if it was him." Batman said.

"I would have." This shocked all of them, different levels, ranging from utterly shocked and outrage from the statement to surprised that he would admit that.

"What?" Cyborg asked. His friend wouldn't go that far, surely.

"I said, I would have killed him if it was Zoom." Hate and rage is heard when he repeated himself. "If he ever comes back I will not just kill him, I will put him through the beatings and torture he put me through. I'll make sure he feels every bit of pain I felt before I put that monster down,"

"That's not what we do Flash. We don't kill. It's against our code, against the rules and foundations of the league." Batman said, his tone a little angry with Wally.

Wally clenched his fist and stepped closer to Batman. "If it was the man who killed your parents. You'd do the same thing. Or better yet, if it was the Joker and he killed Alfred, Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Robin, Robin, Red Hood. Everyone you have ever loved, the only people you had. You would do the exact same thing. I refuse to let that **Monster** ruin my life again." At this sudden outrage to Batman his grip got tighter and he started to vibrate.

"I'm sorry Flash but you’re on probation from the league. Rules are rules." Wally went to his him for this but two forces stopped him. Barbara pulled Wally back and Superman moving in-between the two, standing in front of Batman, giving him a look of don't push it any further.

"You know what, screw your damn rules! Kick me off the league. He deserves to die. It may be unacceptable to kill as a hero. But you are so hypocritical, because if it is Doomsday or Darkseid we would do anything to put them down, but because Zoom is classified as human its wrong! Let's not also forget how often you ignore Red Hoods deeds. Just because you doesn't have the bulls to put down Joker yourself." Wally shouted at Batman.

Wally starts walking to the transporter. "Either suspend me or kick me of the team. Either way you can't stop me from doing my job." And with that he left in a flash, leaving them all stunned. Batgirl and Nightwing headed towards the transporter.

"Nightwing. Batgirl-" Batman started but with the looks on their face, he knew their support was with Wally and let it go.

"Well that could've gone better."


	4. Chapter 4

Wally laid upon the tallest building in Central, he need to think. He needed a break from everything, plus the view was very nice from up here. He heard the noise of a grappling hook attaching to the building, he could've easily sped off but he wasn't in the mood. As the figure reached the top Wally sighed, not looking at them. "Look Dick, I really want to be alone right now."

"I don't know if I should be hurt that you thought I was Dick." The figure said sitting down next to Wally. Wally finally took a look at who it was before sitting up.

"Jason? What are you doing here?" He asked as Jason removed his red helmet.

"Well, we heard what happened and thought we could come help. If anyone understands what you're feeling it's me." Jason told him. It was incredibly true. He was beaten and killed by the Joker, returned to the living, found the Joker still alive and out of prison. He tried himself to kill the Joker. He completely understood what was happening. "Earth to Walls? You there?" He asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh yeah, just thinking." He said as he snapped out of thought. "What am I going to do Jay?"

"Well did you kill the guy?" Jason asked, knowing the answer.

"No" Wally responded.

"Do you plan on finishing the job?"

"What? No!" Wally exclaimed

"Then you continue living your life." Jason said like it was the end of the problem.

"What about the League? What am I going to do Jay? Bats is pissed."

"Well I don't know what's going to happen with the League. But odds are, most people will be on your side, so try not to worry." Jason told him, placing a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "And for Bats, I piss him off with everything I do, it's not as bad as you think." Wally laughed at that. He sighed before lying back down. Jason following his lead and lay down beside him.

"I yelled at Bats before I left. I think I might've gone too far." Wally nervously laughed.

"Ha! I heard. 'You don't have the balls to putdown Joker.' Ha! God only I've ever had the guts to say that to him." Jason continued to laugh.

"God I can't believe I said that! He just made me so mad!" He paused for a moment. "God I wonder what Hal's gonna say, or Supes, Diana. I left before any of them could truly react." They sat in silence for a little while before Wally realised something. "Earlier you said we?"

"Finally! I thought you'd never ask." Jason said sitting up. "Me, Roy and Kori heard. They wanted to come along but I thought it best with maybe only two people coming to find you." Wally gave him an odd look before he continued. "Theres a certain redhead across the next building waiting."

"Babs?"

"Indeed, though we didn't plan coming to get you together, but I spotted her on my way up. And I knew it was gonna be her or Dick." Jason said while shrugging.

"I dunno if I can see her right now. Or Dick." 

"I'm sorry but why?"

"She saw me yelling at Bats, watched as I started to lose control. Do you know how close I was too attacking him?" He asked Jason, not expecting an answer. "I never wanted anyone to see me like that, especially..." but he cut himself off.

"...especially her." Jason finished for him. Wally didn't respond, he looked off toward the skyline looking for any reason not to look at Jason. "Look Walls I get it. But right now you need her, much more than you need me. She's much better at the comforting part." When he finished het rose to his feet. "If you need me, we'll be around." He said walking towards the edge putting on his helmet. He looked back over his shoulder to say one last thing, "If you get kicked out or suspended, come join the Outlaws." And with that he jumped off, grappling off. Wally laughed and fully considered the offer when he heard the sound of a new grapple hitting the rooftop on the other end. He looked over to see Batgirl approaching him.

"Hey Babs," he said awkwardness and shame filling him.

"Hey." She said pulling off her cowl, sitting next to him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he said smiling, "Great."

She snorted at this, "Liar."

"Got me." He said sighing. He want to fall on his back for what might be there fourth time now but he was stopped by her arm. He looked at her confused and watched her pat her lap. Wally got the idea and turned to lay his head on her lap. She started to play with his hair as soon as he hit her lap. 

"Yeah I got you." 


End file.
